Mi vida no es una novela pero te necesito a ti
by adaybored
Summary: Rachel era una niña rica, guapa y popular. Pero todo cambio cuando intento cumplir su sueño, cuando conoció a un misterioso chico que le conquisto, pero como podía sentir eso si no sabia su nombre real y el solo era un amor de rebeldía como decía su padre, como podía enamorarse si ella ya estaba comprometida... y si huía el le seguiré esperando aunque ella lo hubiera abandonado
1. Un nombre para el caos Larry

**Un nombre para el caos... Larry**

**-Sabes que papa, será mejor que nos tomemos un descanso** –el hombre sonrió y negó con la cabeza cuando vio a su hija salir de la casa, había sacado su mismo carácter y eso lo orgullecía y a la vez lo aterraba

**\- ¿Otra vez se ha ido?** \- una mujer entro a la habitación con un cigarro en la mano y un vaso de whisky

-el hombre miro a la mujer y suspiro – **Si, ha batido su propio récord de fugas de casa este mes... esta es la quinta, ha este paso va a vaciar todas las tarjetas **

**\- ¿Por qué ha sido esta vez? –** la mujer miro por la ventana, en parte envidaba a su hija, ese valor que mostraba a veces delante de su padre era admirable

-**Por esa escritora de libros eróticos... no me gusta que lea esos libros a su edad y mucho menos que se llene su cabeza de estupideces románticas - **llenando su vaso de Whisky** – no solo lee esos libros, ahora encima quiere conocer a esa mujer... **

**-Por el amor de dios Leonard, por eso os habéis enfadado, porque quiere conocer a esa escritora... **-levantando la mano para que su marido no la cortara – **nuestra hija está creciendo te guste o no y por desgracia está creciendo con la misma cabezonería que tu**

-Leonard dio un largo trago a su vaso – **Lo sé es solo que... no quiero que nuestra hija sea engañada por una novela y que algún imbécil le haga daño **

-Sandra se acercó a su marido y poso una mano encima de la suya, no eran una pareja cariñosa todo lo contrario su relación era fría y distante y estaban más cerca de un divorció que de una reconciliación, pero esta vez, lo veía tan vulnerable que no parecía ni él y es que Rachel Green era su perdición - **Leonard todos los novios de nuestra hija serán unos imbéciles para ti incluso los que tú le impongas **

-sonriendo mientras miraba a su mujer** \- Pero al menos será el idiota que yo he triado... por cierto te he hablado de chico de los Farber, Barry**

Sandra negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y es que sin saberlo su marido está haciendo realidad los libros que tanto odiaba y es que en casi todas esas novelas el padre siempre emparejaba a su hija con algún baboso despreciable por puro interés y Barry era ese baboso despreciable

Rachel se sacó el trozo de diario que se había guardado esta mañana, sus ojos se iluminaron, por fin podría conocerla, quizás podría enseñarla como escribir su propia novela, un suspiro salió de sus labios, no sabía el tiempo que le quedaba hasta que su padre le obligara a conocer al hijo de uno de esos estúpidos amigos suyos, a veces le parecía que su padre solo le consentía todo lo que ella quería porque simplemente ella era una pieza de ajedrez que utilizaba para su propio interés...con un silbido hizo parar un taxi

**\- ¿Dónde quieres ir princesa?** \- Rachel entrecerró y arrugo su nariz, porque no podía haber una ley en que obligaran que los taxis olieran mejor

**-Al Hotel Palace –** Rachel miro el hombre con repugnancia, como se atrevía a llamarle princesa, porque siempre tenía de encontrarse con los taxistas más idiotas

-el hombre dejo ir un silbido y sonrío- V**aya, papa tiene dinero eh, princesa **– el hombre negó con la cabeza, odiaba este barrio, estaba allí solo porque un amigo se lo había pedido, pero realmente lo odiaba, con silencio arranco el coche y se dirigió donde le había dicho

**-Yo no soy una princesa, odio que me llamen así... solo mi padre me lo dice y aun así lo odio – **Rachel no se molestó a mirar el hombre mientras le decía esas palabras, su mirada estaba fija en la ventanilla donde veía como su casa cada vez se alejaba mas

**-Clarooo... ¿pero sabes qué? creo que todos lo que salís de estos barrios sois princesas que vivís en un mundo de fantasía sin límites porque vuestros padres os lo pagan todo...¿y sabes? eso no es el mundo real, el mundo real es lo que mis hijos viven día a día... **-el coche se paró en seco, ya había llegado a su destino, pero no sabía porque no podía salir de ese taxi, ese hombre le estaba diciendo más verdades en solo unos minutos que sus padres en toda su vida - **tú nunca has oído un no ¿verdad? Tienes dinero, eres guapa y seguro que no me equivocare si digo que eres una de las chicas más populares de tu instituto... -**Rachel no dijo nada y el hombre negó con la cabeza mientras chasqueaba su lengua – **No, no me equivocado... he sabido como eras desde el momento que te he visto arrugando tu nariz... una niña rica, mimada...y que se ha escapado de casa porque papa le ha dicho que no, pero no es un no valido porque mira donde esta delante del Palace con la tarjeta de papi sin que nadie te frene **-girándose completamente para verla **– Sabes, me gustaría que pudieras vivir una vida normal, con límites y con el riesgo de recibir un auténtico no, quizás te gusta y todo … si alguna vez te arriesgas, sales de tu zona de confort... me encantaría ver si realmente entendiste lo que te dije **

-Rachel se mordió el labio, ese hombre tenía razón, vivía en una zona de confort, pero esas zonas de confort también tenían sus peligros, sus inconvenientes sus... a quien intentaba engañar, ella era una niña de papa y le gustaba, dudaba que se fuera de esa zona, aunque eso le obligara a casarse sin sentimientos, sin amor... sin nada, solo dinero -** Dudo bastante que ese día pase... me gusta ser una "princesa" -**Rachel saco su monedero

-el hombre negó con la cabeza y sonrió **– Invita la casa –** Rachel miro el hombre y cerro el monedero, había hecho bastantes kilómetros y el hombre no quería cobrarle, no le extrañaba que él no pudiera vivir una vida como la de ella, pero una pequeña parte de ella se había roto, quería pagarle no quería sentirse como esa princesa que todos le pagaban sus caprichos, no quería darle la razón no... **-solo hazme un favor, piensa en lo que te dicho y si cambias de opinión busca al viejo Larry, me gustaría oír tu historia **

-Rachel bajo del coche y miro por última vez el taxista que se alejaba sin mirar atrás, sus palabras resonaban en su mente como un taladro, miro delante de ella y sonrió, quizás el hombre tenía razón, pero de momento su vida le encantaba y por nada del mundo la iba a cambiar, con paso firme se dirigió a la entra de Palace, sus pensamientos estaban en su padre y en eso hombre... ¿Larry verdad?... Su padre siempre la había consentido y casi nunca le había negado nada, incluso había aceptado pagarle una cirugía estética para poder retocar su nariz y eso... oooh sí, eso era mucho mejor que cuando le regalo ese pony, pero entonces porque las palabras de ese conductor le dolían tanto, porque no podía parar de pensar en ellas, Rachel choco contra algo que la hizo caer al suelo, sus ojos estaban cerrados y esperaba que nadie la hubiera visto... por dios ella es Rachel Green nadie podía verla en el suelo, que vergüenza

**\- Auch – **un lamento hizo llevar a Rachel a la realidad, si alguien la había visto y seguramente era el responsable de que ella estuviera en el suelo – **¿Estas bien?**

**\- Podrías mirar por donde vas, ¿no? - **Rachel abrió los ojos y se topó con otros ojos, unos ojos azules que podían hacerle olvidar porque estaba tan enfadada, miro al chico que tenía delante, unos ojos preciosos, una sonrisa que podría derretirme allí mismo y.… un peinado horrible, y esas ropas, por dios de donde ha salido ese chico, Rachel se levantó rápidamente y se expulsó su ropa mientras veía como el chico hacia lo mismo ¿ella lo había tirado el suelo? Ufff, que flojo

**\- ¿Perdona? - **El chico sonrió más ampliamente, miro de arriba abajo a Rachel y silbo burlonamente – **Llevo media hora aquí parado fumando y preguntándome porque no tengo otros padres y mientras pensaba eso, tú te me has tirado encima **

-Rachel chasqueo la lengua y arrugo su nariz, no podía seguir allí parada escuchando sus tonterías tenía otras cosas más importantes en su mente, además le dolía sus ojos de mirar esas ropas y ese pelo, como podía estar tan alejado de la moda y más importante como un chico así podía estar tan cerca del Palace –**Lo que sea, tu simplemente, aléjate **

-El chico rio burlonamente mientras hacia una calada – **A tus ordenes, princesa **–haciendo una reverencia

-Rachel suspiro y comenzó a ir hacia la entrada del hotel – **No me llames princesa, lo odio – **Rachel oyó como el chico soltaba una carcajada ante sus palabras, otro suspiro salió de sus labios, ese chico le había hecho pensar en el hermano de su mejor amiga... él también llevaba ese horrible peinado junto ese estúpido bigote y esas ropas tan espantosas, aun no podía creerse que nadie le diga nunca que eso que lleva le hace parecer un idiota y más entando en la universidad, Rachel sonrió cuando noto el aroma inconfundible del hotel, ya estaba en casa, ya estaba cerca de la mujer que ella quería seguir

-**Oooh, señorita Green a que se debe esta agradable visita –**Un hombre de mediana edad le sonreía desde el mostrador, Rachel sonrió, le encantaba ese hotel iba tanto con sus padres que ya era como si fuera su segunda casa

**-Hola Larry –** Rachel sonrió ante el nombre del hombre, parecía que hoy era el día que conocería a todos los Larrys

-Larry mostro su sonrisa más cordial cuando vio que Rachel se acercaba al mostrador **– ¿Entonces? A que se debe su visita señorita Green, ¿viene con su padre? **– mirando su ordenador – **aunque siento informarle que no veo ninguna reserva **

-Rachel negó con la cabeza – **No, no... hoy vengo sola, mi visita es puramente profesional **

-el hombre la miro extrañado - **¿Profesional? **

**-**Rachel se sonrojo, una cosa era conocer a su escritora favorita otra muy distinta era tenerle de contarle a todos sus intenciones, con un suspiro Rachel negó con la cabeza y con una de sus mejores sonrisas miro al recepcionista – **Sabes... en realidad vengo a descansar lejos de mis padres y mis hermanas... ¿por casualidad no tendrás una habitación disponible?**

-Larry volvió a mirar a la joven que estaba delante de él, sabía que le ocultaba algo, pero esa chica era una de sus mejores clientes junto a su familia, con una sonrisa miro el ordenador** – Si, sí que tengo una habitación disponible, has estado de suerte, con la visita de Nora Bing el hotel se ha llenado de huéspedes **

-Rachel sonrió nerviosamente, realmente Nora Bing estaba en ese hotel... estaba tan cerca, ahora solo le faltaba saber en qué habitación estaba – **No sabía que estaba aquí, debe estar en la mejor habitación del hotel**

-Larry sonrió, ante las palabras de la joven **– Claro..., al igual que usted señorita Green – **entregándole la llave de la habitación

**-Gracias Larry **

**-De nada señorita Green, deseo que pase una buena noche **

Rachel subió en el ascensor deseando encontrar lo más rápido posible la habitación, por lo que le había dicho Larry ya tenía una idea de que habitación podía ser

-Rachel tiro sus cosas dentro de su habitación y cerró la puerta en silencio, no quería levantar sospechas y si empezaba hacer ruido los clientes se quejarían de ella, con una sonrisa subió otra vez al ascensor, su corazón le iba a cien, estaba tan cerca, sus preguntas se estaban empezando a acumular en su cabeza y eso le emocionaba y a la vez le aterraba y si a la hora de la verdad se congelaba y si se quedaba en blanco y si ella no quería saber nada de sus preguntas y si... sus ojos se levantaron cuando se encontró delante de la puerta

-Rachel trago saliva y dio un paso, ella podía con eso y más, no se iba a congelar no se iba a quedar en blanco, su mano se levantó y golpeo dos veces la puerta, el sudor empezó a correr por sus manos cuando oyó ruido en su interior y la puerta se empezó abrir revelando la persona que estaba detrás de ella, Rachel abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y su mente se quedó en blanco, no podía ser –**¡Tu!**

**Continuara, espero que os guste... **

**Y si queréis dejar vuestra opinión, seria genial :)**


	2. Prefiero no decirlo

**2\. Prefiero no decirlo...**

-Chandler encendió otro cigarro, ya era el quinto en menos de una hora y los que le quedaban, odiaba esta situación, pero no tenía otra salida, este era el trato que habían hecho, él tenía de ser el ayudante personal de Nora Bing, esa era una de las condiciones que había puesto su madre para que nunca apareciera en la universidad ni dijera su nombre en ninguna de sus entrevistas, ni públicamente, el solo quería ser conocido como Chandler, no como el hijo de la madre caliente como había pasado en el colegio, por suerte su padre se mantenía quieto en Las Vegas y solo le pedía una llamada de vez en cuando... ojalá tuviera otros padres, ojalá no hubiera tenido de vivir lo que vivió cuando apenas tenía nueve años, quizás de esa manera no utilizaría el humor como vía de escape cuando algo le hacía sentir incomodo, su humor se había convertido en su sello desde ese maldito divorcio, lo único bueno que tenia de ser el ayudante personal de su madre era que podía ganar dinero fácilmente y con eso pagarse la carrera, bueno con eso y con varios trabajos más.

Sus pensamientos se rompieron cuando oyó la puerta de un coche cerrarse, sus pupilas se dilataron cuando vieron la chica que se dirigía directamente hacia él, era guapísima, era una chica preciosa con una enorme nariz, pero preciosa, sus andares eran seguros y pretenciosos, Chandler suspiro, si, era la clase de chica que se veía de lejos que venía de una familia rica y que disfrutaba mostrando su superioridad, era la típica niña de papa que huía de su casa cada vez que algo no le estaba bien o que recibía una negativa ante su petición, odiaba tanto eso, él era todo lo contrario, si, venia de una casa rica y si, nunca le había faltado nada, pero... pero tampoco le había hecho falta nunca mostrar quien era él ni de qué familia provenía, eso era tan infantil

Chandler entrecerró los ojos cuando vio que la chica seguía viniendo a su dirección con paso decidido, intento avisarla, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él estaba en el suelo y ella también

**-Auch -** realmente no se había hecho daño, pero pensó que esta era la única manera de llamar la atención de la chica que se encontraba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados - **¿Estás bien?**

**-Podrías mirar por donde vas, ¿no? -** Chandler sonrió ante el comentario, esta chica le estaba culpando a él, realmente su primera impresión había sido acertada, era una niña de papa malcriada, no esperaba una disculpa, pero tampoco ese comentario, era una lástima que ante ese rostro angelical se escondiera esa bruja, vio como ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos y que durante unos segundos parecía que su mente se quedaba en blanco, sonrió para que esa bruja con el corazón congelado se derritiera y casi ocurre pero cuando su mirada se dirigió hacia su pelo y sus ropas pudo ver como la enorme nariz de la chica se arrugaba en repugnancia, Chandler puso los ojos en blanco y mantuvo su sonrisa, como odiaba ese tipo de chicas

**\- ¿Perdona? - **Su sonrisa se agrando, realmente si la miraba fijamente podía ver esa bruja y olvidar ese rostro que le hacía que sus manos sudaran de una forma incontrolada - **Llevo media hora aquí parado fumando y preguntándome porque no tengo otros padres y mientras pensaba eso, tú te me has tirado encima**

-Chandler abrió más los ojos cuando vio a la chica chasquear su lengua con desdén y arrugar otra vez esa enorme nariz, enserio que le pasaba a esa nariz, tenía vida propia - **Lo que sea, tu simplemente, aléjate**

-Chandler se rio burlonamente, dios como podía ser tan repelente, le dio una calada a su cigarro y se inclinó haciendo una reverencia -** A tus ordenes, princesa**

-Chandler disfruto ante el sonido del suspiro casi desesperado de la chica - **No me llames princesa, lo odio – **Chandler soltó una carcajada cuando vio como la chica entraba con paso firme dentro del Palace, miro su cigarro casi acabado y suspiro, si no fueras tan bruja... bueno a quien intentaba engañar, aunque no fuera una bruja una chica como ella nunca se fijaría en él y menos con esas pintas que llevaba y es que hasta el mismo se veía ridículo, pero a Ross le encantaba y no quería romperle el corazón a ese chiflado de los dinosaurios, por algo era su mejor amigo, si él quería ser el raro de la universidad lo serían los dos

-Chandler entro al hotel y volvió a ver a esa chica hablando con el pobre hombre de recepción, se dirigió hacia el ascensor sin ser visto, pero el sí que pudo ver como la chica negaba con la cabeza y pudo oír lo que ella decía antes de que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran y el entrara – **No, no... hoy vengo sola, mi visita es puramente profesional **

\- **¿Profesional? **\- Chandler repitió la última palabra que había escuchado antes que las puertas se cerraran, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro no se imaginaba a esa chica limpiando habitaciones o sirviendo cafés, aunque sería divertirlo verlo

-Chandler entro en su habitación y suspiro, hoy había sido un día bastante largo - **¿Mama?** \- una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando no recibió respuesta, ya se imaginaba que no estaría, pero siempre había esa pequeña posibilidad que su madre hubiera decidido recluirse en la habitación porque ese día estaba demasiada inspirada para salir o tener sexo

Por fin tenía tranquilidad y lo iba aprovechar, no tenía mucho que hacer y su mente aún estaba puesta en esa chica, esperaba poderla ver otra vez, noto como el estómago rugían pidiendo algo de comida, Chandler miro a su alrededor, a estas horas unas pizzas era la mejor opción que tenía, unos suaves golpes en la puerta le hicieron levantar del sofá mientras un gruñido salía de sus labios, este día no iba acabar nunca

-Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vieron a la chica plantada delante de su puerta, con los ojos igual de abiertos y sorprendidos que el - **¡Tu!**

-Chandler sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de la chica -** ¿Sí?**

-su rostro ahora era una mezcla de ira y confusión - **¿Qué haces aquí? ¿esta no es la habitación de Nora Bing** – cubriéndose la boca ante el pensamiento que apareció en su mente -** ¿no serás un pervertido o un acosador, verdad? **

-Chandler arrugo su frente ante el comentario de la chica – **Primero no soy un pervertido, segundo si, esta es la habitación de Nora Bing, pero también es la mía y tercero la acosadora eres tú que estas llamando a mi puerta en plena noche **

-Rachel se sonrojo un poco ante los comentarios de ese chico, quizás si era un poco acosadora –** Entonces tú y Nora Bing sois...**

-Chandler le cubrió la boca para que se detuviera y no acabara su frase, solo el simple comentario le hacía asquearse **–Uouoh, no sigas con esa frase, no, no soy nada de Nora Bing... bueno si, su ayudante personal, pero nada más... ¿estas locas?**

**\- ¿Loca? **-Rachel se señaló y luego señaló a Chandler con una sonrisa burlona -**No, el loco eres tú, Nora Bing siempre se ha jactado de tener una vida sexual muy activa...**-sonriendo al recordar las palabras de sus compañeros -** por dios es una mujer realmente atractiva, todos mis compañeros de clase han deseado tener un encuentro sexual con ella y tú que trabajas con ella la simple mención de que puedes tener algo te da asco ¿eres gay?**

-suspirando, otra vez es pregunta, todo el mundo siempre dudaba de su orientación sexual y cuando él decía que no era gay parecía que nadie lo creyera, además era normal que la simple idea de tener algo con su madre le diera asco, pero claro ella no sabía quién era él y menos que su madre era Nora Bing, para ella él era simplemente el ayudante de Nora y esa idea le parecía realmente genial – **No, no soy gay, me gustan demasiado las mujeres para ser gay, simplemente Nora no es una mujer que puede ver con los mismos ojos que tus compañeros o el resto de los hombres o mujeres, y el simple comentario de decirme que estoy o estado o estaré con ella me da asco, pero eso son cosas mías** -dándose un golpe en el pecho -** por gustos colores, quizás por eso soy su ayudante personal, ahora si me disculpas**– cerrando la puerta detrás de él quedando él y Rachel en el pasillo-** me voy a comer una pizza, mientras pueda porque si seguimos hablando de mí y de Nora juntos lo único que a conseguiré será vomitar encima de la mesa y eso sería muy parecido al último acción de gracia que celebre, y realmente no quiero recordar eso **

-Rachel miro a Chandler extrañada y algo asqueada por su ultimo comentario, luego su mirada se dirigió a la puerta cerrada que estaba detrás de él sus mejillas se empezaron a enrojecer cuando una pregunta se le cruzo por su mente -** ¿Podría hablar con ella?, seguro que mucha gente te lo ha pedido, pero es algo que hace mucho tiempo que espero**

-Chandler sonrió y abrió otra vez la habitación -** Claro, ponte cómoda y espérala, pero puede pasar días hasta que aparezca... **\- yéndose pasillo abajo –** yo voy a cenar, si quieres puedes venir conmigo o esperar... decidas lo que decidas me veras antes a mí que a ella...** -mirándola y mostrando su sonrisa más encantadora**– créeme lo se **

-Rachel corrió pasillo abajo** – Espera, espera... **-mirándolo y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa** – pero si vamos a cenar juntos ¿no puedes cambiarte de ropa y peinado? **

**-No, me gusta así, aparte si yo me cambio de ropa y me pongo "más normal" la gente se dará cuente demasiado pronto – **Chandler se mordió la mejilla cuando vio que Rachel lo miraba y arrugaba su nariz por quinta vez esa noche, al menos en su presencia

-Rachel lo miro, que había encontrado Nora Bing en este chico para hacerlo su ayudante personal, ahora sabía que ella no se acostaba con él, que esa era una de las posibilidades por lo que ella lo hubiera elegido... porque sinceramente y quitando ese extraño peinado y esa estúpida ropa, ella no podía decir que ese chico fuera feo, era alto y delgado, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y tenía una sonrisa oooh esa sonrisa podía hacerle olvidar cualquier cosa, y esa aura, esa aura tan misteriosa, porque sinceramente esa era la verdad, ella no sabía quién era el, por el amor de dios no sabía ni su nombre y él tampoco sabía nada de ella, lo único que sabían el uno del otro era lo que ellos habían querido mostrar... - **¿Qué quieres decir? ¿de qué se darán cuenta? **

**-De que tu nariz podría tapar un estado entero – **Chandler soltó una carcajada al ver como ella se cubría la nariz con espanto

**-Imbécil - **

**-Bruja-**

Larry vio como los dos jóvenes salían de hotel, uno con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y la otra cubriendo su nariz mientras intentaba ocultar una sonrisa que luchaba por salir, Larry se dirigió a su ordenador, con una sonrisa en sus labios y es que por muchas cosas raras que hubiera visto a lo largo de su vida trabajando aquí aun había cosas que le podían sorprenderle

El camino hacia el restaurante, se hizo largo, incomodo y silencioso, ninguno de los dos hablo durante todo el trayecto y solo se dirigían miradas de reojo cuando creían que el otro no miraba y cuando se veían atrapados forzaban una sonrisa

**-Es aquí **-La voz de Chandler rompió el silencio que había permanecido durante bastante rato entre ellos dos

-Rachel se sobresaltó al oír su voz y miro hacia donde el miraba, su nariz se arrugo cuando vio el lugar que tenía delante suyo - **¿Aquí? - **Rachel miraba el lugar asqueada, se veía sucio, casi abandonado y dudaba bastante que en ese lugar pudieran servir comida

**-Si aquí - **Chandler oculto una sonrisa cuando vio como la nariz de Rachel se volvía a arrugar, realmente esa nariz era fascinante - **no te dejes engañar por las apariencias, este lugar es uno de los mejores –** girándose para mirarla directamente **-si este lugar no te gusta, dos calles más abajo hay un restaurante más elegante – **Rachel sonrió al oír esas palabras, ese restaurante parecía mejor opción que lo que tenía delante suyo - **pero tendrás de ir sola, esta es mi parada –**Chandler sonrió y Rachel suspiro ante sus últimas palabras

**-M...me quedo aquí, supongo que por un día no me pasara nada**

**\- ¿Estas segura? -** Chandler amplio su sonrisa - **Puede que te vean tus admiradoras... en un lugar poco glamuroso y con un chico con unas pintas realmente ridículas... eso puede bajar mucho tus puntos de popularidad **

-Rachel miro de un lado a otro de la calle **– Me arriesgare, estoy bastante lejos de casa y tengo hambre **

**-Entonces adelante **–Abriendo la puerta del restaurante, Chandler miro como ella entraba con paso decidido dentro del establecimiento, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

-Rachel dio un mordisco a esa enorme porción de pizza, su rostro paso del asco a la sorpresa - **Esta buena**

-Chandler volvió a sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza **– Claro, que pensabas que quería envenenarte, ya te dije que no te dejaras engañar por las apariencias**

-Rachel se sonrojo un poco ante sus palabras, se sentía culpable porque ella lo había juzgado solo de verlo – **Lo siento **

-Chandler alzo la mirada -** ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo sientes?**

-mordiéndose el labio ante su repentina sinceridad, este chico la desequilibraba, ella nunca había pedido disculpas, ella nunca se había sentido culpable por nada, ella era Rachel Green... era la chica más popular del instituto, la mejor la... la chica que ahora se sentía tan pequeña y culpable al lado de un chico del que no sabía nada, no sabía ni su nombre... pero allí estaba ella, disculpándose por primera y esperaba que ultima vez –**Por haberte dicho que era culpa cuando me caído el suelo y por otras cosas **

-Chandler esbozo una de sus mejores sonrisas **– No pasa nada, yo siento haberte dicho lo de la nariz, no lo pienso en verdad solo quería molestarte –**Rachel alzo una de sus cejas y ahora fue el turno de Chandler de morderse el labio **– Bueno, sí que lo pienso, pero también pienso que forma parte de ti y que te queda bien... las imperfecciones hacen la perfección **-viendo que Rachel lo mira con sorpresa-**bueno, no digo que tengas una imperfección, yo solo... yo lo... yo no sé hablar con mujeres guapas y de mi boca solo saldrán idioteces... lo siento por lo que te dicho ahora y supongo que lo te pueda decir en un futuro cercano**

-Rachel rio de verdad rio como hacía tiempo que no hacía, ese chico era tan diferente a los demás, él no se ocultaba, él no quería quedar bien con ella, a él le era igual si ella era popular, rica o quien era ella, y eso le gustaba en parte porque él le hacía sentir que no era esa princesa que tanto odiaba ser – **Me voy a operar la nariz **

-Chandler miro sorprendido a la chica que tenía delante suyo** \- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿por lo que te dicho? Oye no me hagas caso, enserio yo no sé hablar con chicas y me tengo prohibido a mí mismo dar consejos, yo soy el típico chico que solo sabe contar chistes... chistes malos, pero chistes... y creo que tu nariz es estupenda y rompiendo mi regla de no dar consejos... yo te aconsejo no operarte, así estas estupenda **

-Rachel oculto una sonrisa, se lo estaba pasando bien, aunque él estuviera sufriendo... realmente este chico era diferente -** ¿Quieres decir que si me opero ya no seré guapa?**

**\- ¡SI! - **-Chandler sonrió victorioso, pero al instante perdió esa sonrisa al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, sus palabras empezaron a salir a una velocidad realmente rápida **\- ¡NO! No, no...no quería decir eso, tu... tu ya eres guapa sin operar, si te operas seguirás siendo igual de guapa porque tú ya eres guapa... **-suspirando **\- y me vas a matar, porque realmente no se hablar con mujeres... **\- viendo como a Rachel se le empieza a escapar la risa - **y lo estás haciendo expresamente **– sonriendo –** me lo merezco por meterme con tu nariz – **poniendo una mano encima de la de Rachel – **pero sinceramente te lo digo, tú ya eres guapa con nariz operada o sin ella...-**sonriendo burlonamente mientras aparta sus manos **\- pero si te tienes de desprender de algo, que sea de tu bruja interior, me da miedo **

**-**Rachel sintió un escalofrió cuando noto las manos de él encima de las suyas y una sensación de derrota al oír sus últimas palabras, realmente era tan bruja... no pudo pensar mucho porque el sonido de una carcajada le hizo mirar otra vez hacia esos ojos que le habían hipnotizado y es que, aunque no entrara con muy buen pie su presentación parecía que era fácil adaptarse el uno al otro... ahora solo faltaba una cosa – **Discúlpame que no me ría, pero con ese pelo y esa ropa se me hace difícil tomarte en serio **

-Chandler rio cuando oyó la dulce melodía que provenía de la risa de Rachel, esta chica era bastante diferente de lo que él había pensado en un principio, su compañía empezaba a ser bastante agradable – **Touché **

El camino en el hotel fue mucho mejor que la ida, Chandler se había empezado a soltar y Rachel había dejado su parte superficial, al menos con él, la noche había empezado de una manera, pero iba acabar de otra Rachel casi se había olvidado de porque había venido al hotel y Chandler casi había olvidado él porque estaba en ese hotel...la recepción estaba tan vacía a esa hora, solo estaban ellos dos y Larry que miraba distraídamente el ordenador

**-Hace rato que tengo una pregunta en mente **

**-Dispara **

**\- ¿Cómo te llamas? En fin, llevamos bastante rato juntos y no se tu nombre, ni tú sabes el mío**

-ahora era el turno de él de arrugar la nariz y mirara de arriba abajo hasta ver una cara conocida –** Es cierto, me llamo... ¿Larry?**

-riendo- **¿Me estas preguntando si te llamas Larry?**

**\- ¿Sí?**

-Rachel abrió mucho los ojos, acaso ese chico se había vuelto loco – **Valeee... por alguna razón no me quieres decir cómo te llamas... ¿no estarás huyendo de la justicia, verdad?**

-negando con la cabeza –** No, no... es solo que me gusta ser un desconocido... me gustan como están hiendo las cosas entre nosotros siendo unos completos desconocidos ¿a ti no?**

-mordiéndose el labio – **Te mentiría si te dijera que no, la verdad es que me gusta ser una desconocida... pero podrías buscarte otro nombre, he tenido demasiados Larry's por esta noche**

-Chandler rio ante sus palabras-** Esta bien, me llamo... ¿Joey? **

-negando con la cabeza- **No, pero sería genial que tuvieras un amigo que se llamara así ¿tienes algún amigo que se llame llamado Joey?**

**-Uuumm... no **– sonriendo -** de momento … entonces podría llamarme R... – **Chandler se calló de repente iba a decir Ross, pero sería un poco raro contarle a su mejor amigo que había utilizado su nombre para no tener de decir su verdadero nombre a una chica desconocida, aparte eso sería darle información y si ella conocía a Ross o a su hermana, seria mucha casualidad, pero quien sabe -

**\- ¿Quieres llamarte R? -**Rachel no podía borrar su sonrisa de la boca y es que esta noche cada vez era más irreal -

**-No, creo que no... empiezo a entender porque los padres tienen tantos problemas para encontrarles un nombre a sus hijos...no entiendo como puede ser tan difícil poner un nombre **

-Rachel chasqueo su lengua y sonrió – **Ya lo tengo, tu nombre será Max... -** mirándolo –** si tienes cara de Max... ¿tu nombre real es Max quizás?**

**-No, no se parece a mi nombre real... pero me gusta Max... ahora te toca a ti** – mirándola mientras esbozaba esa sonrisa con lo que hacía que Rachel se derritiera–

**-Danna, me llamo Danna **

-Chandler sonrió al ver la mentira en sus ojos, seria divertido el día que descubrieran sus verdaderos nombres... -**Encantado de conocerte Danna **

-Rachel sonrió y estrecho la mano de Chandler –** Encantada de conocerte Max **

Larry sonrió al escuchar a los dos jóvenes y es que del odio habían pasado a lo que parecía una amistad... incluso algo más que una amistad

Los dos se dirigieron al ascensor con una sonrisa en sus labios, la cercanía que tenían ahora era casi impensable hacia unas horas atrás, ahora parecía que se conocían de hacía años y eso era agradable

**-Bueno ya hemos llegado **– Rachel miro su puerta con lastima, estaban a pocos metros una habitación de la otra, pero parecía que fueran kilómetros ahora

**-Si... me ha gustado mucho cenar contigo Danna ha sido interesante** – esbozando una sonrisa

**-Lo mismo digo, espero verte mañana Max**

**-Eso está hecho...**-Chandler se acercó y beso suavemente su mejilla **–Buenas noches **

-Rachel sonrío ante ese contacto –** Buenas noches **

-Rachel cerró la puerta de su habitación y se apoyó en ella, su mano se dirigió hacia la mejilla donde él la había besado, no sabía lo que había pasado, pero se sentía tan bien...

CONTINUARA...


End file.
